I'm Gay?
by Luna Faith
Summary: Harry's having strange dreams agian...are they just dreams or do they mean something more?


AN: this is my first posted fanfic so please let me know what you think...also im looking for a beta so if anyone is intrested just let me know

Italics-dreams

Disclaimer: Sadly i dont own Harry Potter but i do like to play with him from time to time...

_Hands...lips...touching him everywhere, causing him, to moan out in pleasure coaxing them on..he could just make out the fuzzy outline of who his tormenter was..._BANG BANG! The noise awoke the sleeping messy haired teen with a fright at the sudden intrusion. "Get up its time for you to cook breakfast_." _

Harry sits up angry his aunt ruined another dream, one he was so close to finishing.. He really did want to know who was doing these things him, he didn't think that this was an ordinary wet dream, no he had a feeling that his sub-conscious was trying to tell him something only he couldn't for the life of him figure out what.

Harry opened the book beside his bed and added what little he could remember that was new. As he was getting dressed he glanced over at the book he had just written in, it was a typical muggle notebook only this one he was using to record his dream in. He could remember when Hermione had given him the book to record his dreams in telling him it could be useful if he had another dream vision like in his 4th and 5th years.

Harry sighed and left his room headed to the kitchen knowing that his aunt would be after him soon if he didn't start breakfast. Sure enough just as he was about to enter the kitchen his aunt opened the door fully intending on yelling at him again. "Oh! there you are...well get started then" she said. Petunia continued up the stairs to get Dudley up.

While Harry fried the eggs, bacon and sausages for breakfast he thought back over that dream again. It had started a week after he got back from school and at first he couldn't remember much of it at all just the feeling that he loved what happened in the dream...as the month passed he seemed to have the same dream every night. He really wished he could find out what this dream meant and why he had it every night for the last month and a half. He couldn't get over this nagging feeling that this wasn't an ordinary dream.

Breakfast passed in relative normalcy, if you could ever call breakfast or anything for that matter normal at the Dursleys (only don't tell them that). When Harry returned to his room to look over his dream journal again hoping to find something small but important that he'd been overlooking, he found Hedwig had returned with a letter from Ron. Harry was relieved he was hoping that Ron might have some advice about what was happening to Harry. Hoping that maybe this was something normal or at least common in the wizarding world Harry quickly opened the letter.

/Harry

I don't think that having the same erotic dream everyday is cause for worry, I think that its your bodies way of telling you that you need to get laid. Im having a blast in Romania, and everyone says hi...I'll see you on the train for school soon...

Ron/

Ron and his family had spent the summer in Romania with Charlie. The twins payed for it, their way of smoothing things over with their mother who wasn't very happy when they just quit school like they did. Harry had been invited only Dudley had 'lost' the invitation till a week after they had left, so needless to say Harry was stuck yet again at his Aunt and Uncles. At least the summer was almost over just a week till school started, Harry was both happy and sad that this was his last year at Hogwarts. He still didn't know what he was going to do when he graduated and he knew that his aunt and uncle were not going to allow him to return again after the end of the summer.

The last week of summer dragged on for Harry who couldn't wait for school to start if nothing but because he was tired of his 'family'.

It was his last night at his aunts and Harry was grateful that he was going to be going to school tomorrow. He checked his trunk making sure he had everything he would need packed except what he was wearing to the train station. Made sure his muggle money was still safe from his cousin...

Harry had exchanged a few Galleons for some pounds so that he could by some new clothes seeing as he hit a growth spurt finally and was now 5'11". Unfortunately this unexpected growth spurt left him with little that fit, and he wasn't about to ask his aunt and uncle for new clothes. Harry had enough left in muggle money to pay for the cab that was going to take him to Kings Cross in the morning with little to spare.

Seeing that everything was packed and ready Harry climbed into bed for the last time.

Not long after falling asleep did the dream start again. _Harry dressed in comfortable jeans and a tee was being teased. Those hands that he remembered so well were touching his stomach caressing the muscles they found there causing Harry to moan as his skin was quickly becoming too sensitive. The tee disappeared as talented hands removed it quickly, then began a light teasing stroke across his chest stopping to pinch one nipple while that mouth licked and sucked on its mate, before switching. Harry was hard within minutes of the treatment. Lost in feeling Harry never noticed his jeans being removed, first the button was popped then the zipper just eased down. As those torturous hands caressed hips, thighs, and calves. Harrys pants became a memory, his boxers doing little to hide his need. Those lips were back on his torsos licking and kissing in all the right places, reducing Harrys mind to something similar to goo. As his boxers were removed they rubbed against his arousal, the touch any touch was welcome as Harry was nothing but a bundle of nerves. First those hands were stroking him, teasing him. While those lips marked him at the juncture of his stomach and hip. Finally that talented tongue tentatively lapped at the pre-cum on his weeping arousal. Harry was in bliss, begging for his release. When the owner of those hands and mouth was satisfied the mouth engulfed his need, lightly sucking on his member...that tongue was lapping at the vein on the underside of his penis, while expertly sucking him to compilation. Harry felt his muscles tighten in warning of his oncoming release, his tormenter swallowed his entire length knowing that this would bring his prey off quickly...as Harry spilled his seed into the waiting mouth it in turn milked him swallowing all Harry could give. Salted and very happy Harry saw that fuzzy outline of a head again, only this time his vision was clearing to show him exactly who did all those wonderful thing to him. Harry took in the sight before him, short silver blond hair cut similarly to his with pale blue eyes that shined with passion, and swollen lips...the vision was beautiful to say the least, and Harry didn't want him to go away..._

The shrill sound of his alarm clock going off cut off any further observations of the beauty before him. As Harry sat up he quickly started to record every thing that had happened in his dream. When he finished he just sat there for a minute holding on to the image of the boy before him. As Harrys mind finally caught up he realized that for the last month and a half he'd been dreaming about a boy doing very naughty thing to him, and not just any boy but Draco Malfoy! Harry groaned, did this mean he was gay? and more importantly did it mean that he had a crush on Malfoy?!?!?!


End file.
